101 Peppermint Kisses
by Lucy Dragneel
Summary: 101 Drabbles about the strange yet appealing romance between Hiroki and Nowaki.
1. Chapter 1

**101 Peppermint Kisses**

**1. ** It was days like this that Nowaki loved. The days when his precious Hiro-san would forget about grading papers and just relax. . in bed with him of course.

**2. **"Nowaki! why the hell are there flower petals all over the house? Clean it up _now!"_

**3. **Hiroki had to admit.. he was jealous of the severely ill children in that hospital. He'd never tell that to the big oaf of course, but every day it rained, Hiroki would deliberately take his time to go home.. so he could too have his dose of his giant, albeit with a temperature.

**4. ** "Hiro-san.."

"N-Nowaki.."

"Hiro-san.. _Hiro-san.."_

"Nowa-_ah!"_

**5. **"Oi Kamijou.. who's this?"

"This is Nowa-"

"Nowaki, Hiro-sans boyfriend."

"Akihiko, Hiroki's childhood friend."

Hiroki sensed sparks.

**6. **Hiroki was annoyed. No, Hiroki was beyond that point half an hour ago. Hiroki was _fuming. _

"But Hiroki, my love! Isn't it so loving of him to bring your bento to you during work hours?"

"I was in the middle of a _class, Miyagi!"_

**7. **"Are you ready Hiro-san.. this might hurt."

"Just.. do it, Nowaki- AH!"

Nowaki sighed and ruffled his tiny lovers hair. Only his special Hiro-san would shield a child from a box of falling needles when all he intended was to visit Nowaki in work.

**8. **"Hiro-san, let me make love to you tonight!"

Hiroki snarled and raised the book in his hand**.**

"R-Robin hood again? aw.." Nowaki braced himself before the hard-backed spine of the book connected with his head.

**9. **Hiroki hated it. He hated how cold it felt when Nowaki wasn't sleeping next to him. Inwardly he would curse those sickly children.. and then feel terrible about it in the morning.

**10. ** _"Usami-san. What is your relationship with Hiro-san?"_

_Akihiko raised an eyebrow before exhaling a stream of gray smoke. "Why does it matter?"_

_"Because I'm going to have to ask you to stand down.. I'll compete for Hiro-sans love with all my heart!_

Hiroki shrieked and threw the book across the room. Stupid Akihiko, influencing the brat to make those embarassing stories.. No wonder Misaki was always tired!


	2. Chapter 2

**101 Peppermint Kisses**

_**Who can spot the two drabbles that are related? :P**_

**11. Flowers**

Hiroki was starting to wonder how Nowaki could find the time to buy him flowers every day. His main theory was that he was stealing from the elderly peoples ward which Nowaki profoundly refused.

**12. Saturday**

"Nowaki."

"Mmm.. Hiro..-san?"

"Let go."

"But.. it's..it's.. Saturday..."

"I know that, idiot! but I can't breathe!"

**13. Understand**

Nowaki sighed heavily. Work was piling up recently, just when his Hiro-san was on school break too! He could only hope Hiro would understand.

Hiro didn't.

**14. Sight**

Nowaki's eyes brimmed with joy. He had only came to the University to visit his precious Hiro-san but when he had laid eyes on that young student..

**15. Look-alikes**

"K-Kamijou sensei!" Misaki stuttered.

"What is it?" Hiroki replied irritably.

"Wh-why has your friend been following me and c-calling me your b-baby?"

"..Nowaki did _what?"_

**16. Souvenir**

Hiroki would always throw the nearest thing near him when Nowaki irritated him. But somehow.. he couldn't bring himself to throw that ridiculous American penguin in the top-hat.

**17. Dinner**

Nowaki hated it when Hiroki skipped meals due to exhaustion after work. So he started a system.

"Hiro-san! everytime you eat all your dinner, I'll make love to you!"

All of a sudden Hiroki seemed to be a lot sleepier.

**18. Book**

"Aw.. Hiro-san that pout you do when your mad is so cu-"

_THWACK!_

**19. Typhoon**

The rain was falling, pelting, _showering. _Least to say, Hiroki didn't like it one bit. But when he saw Nowakis' look of longing out the window he couldn't help but be greatful for his own, personal weather mishap.

**20. Kimono**

Hiroki wasn't one to break out of strict routine. However, on his rare occasional day-off, He preffered to lounge in his too-big kimono and read books. Poor Hiroki forgot to warn Nowaki of this before he moved in.

Hiroki then found himself spending his rare occasional days-off trying to walk off the splitting pain between his thighs.


End file.
